The Shadow Goblin's Revenge
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Shadow Goblin Retruns and is after Emma and Regina's son Henry. He plans on sacrificing henry to a greater evil but in oder to stop him Emma was become the Golden Flower again and journey to the Dark Dimension to stop the Shadow Goblin. Will she be able to save Henry? Find out and please review. Sequel to The Lady in White
1. A Message Delivered

Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters.

The Shadow Goblin's Revenge

Chapter 1: A Message Delivered

Once upon a time their lived a beautiful princess named Regina. On her 18th birthday her mother and father held a masquerade ball and on the last day she met a mysterious woman named Emma. They immediately fell in love but Emma disappeared at the stroke of midnight. Regina searched in vain for Emma only to find her in an Enchanted Forest. Emma lived there with a magical being known as Monica. A shape shifter, that aged slowly and kept the balance in the forest. Monica allowed Emma to court Regina but what they didn't know was that a great evil was unleashed. The Shadow Goblin a ferocious, ugly creature from a dark dimension that feasted on children's souls. Emma and Lord Devin another magically being from the a dark dimension, who tortured evil doers set off on a quest to find the Golden Flower, the only thing that could defeat the Shadow Goblin. Monica, who was attacked, was left in her forest guarded by Silver Mist a white wolf and Monica's number one protector. Lord Devin and Monica were in love but their relationship could only last for so long for if they left their dimensions for too long then the balance would be destroyed. So, they could only see each other every few centuries but it just made their love grow deeper. Regina was sent back to her castle to find a way to help Emma defeat the Shadow Goblin but when she got her powers she zoomed off to help Emma. During the battle with the Shadow Goblin they found out a shocking secret, Emma was the Golden Flower. With her last bit of strength she defeated the Shadow Goblin but it cost her human form. Yet, the Golden Flower said she could recreate Emma's human form but her memory may not be the same. But true love won out and Emma remembered her princess. They got married and had a beautiful baby boy named Henry. Lord Devin married Monica and they thought they lived happily ever after. But they thought wrong.

In the Dark Dimension Monica gazed up at the pale moon. The only pretty thing in this realm in her opinion, for everything else was covered in darkness. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms circling around her waist. "Hello my love", Lord Devin said sweetly.

"Hello my Lord", Monica said as she kissed his lips. Lord Devin could tell Monica was frightened by his dimension but out of love for him she stayed. Just like in a later time he would stay for one week with her in her realm. A week was the longest they could stay away from their dimensions and it saddened him to see her leave. But he would make every moment with her count for a lifetime.

"I believe I hear our song", he said as he snapped his fingers and some shadow creatures began to play. He bowed low to Monica as she curtsied to him. Pulling her into his arms they waltzed under the pale moon. A smile came to Monica's face as Lord Devin's heart soared. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. The moment was interrupted by a cold chill as it dove into Monica's heart. "Monica are you alright?" Lord Devin asked as he too felt a disturbance.

"Yes, but we must find Emma and see what has happened", Monica said. Helping her to her feet, Lord Devin opened a portal and they walked through. Back in the castle of Queen Regina and Emma a little two year old was chasing a cricket. He had dark hair, with a pale complexion, and blue eyes.

"Henry you leave Mr. Jiminy alone", Regina called as she picked up the squirming two year old.

"Oh it is alright your Majesty the prince just wanted to play", Jiminy said softly as he hopped away toward the castle.

"Sorry sweetie, he got away from me again", Emma said as she ran toward her wife and son.

"You are forgiven my love", Regina said with a smirk as she kissed Emma's lips. Just then a white blur appeared before them and it became a white wolf.

"Silver Mist what are you doing here old friend?" Emma asked in shock.

"Golden One you must come to Jefferson's house at once", Silver Mist cried. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Of course let me get my horse", Emma said. Regina would stay with Henry but told Emma to be safe. Emma climbed on her horse and followed Silver Mist into the forest. She came to Jefferson's house and saw the door was ripped off. Pulling out her sword she slowly entered the house. "Jefferson are you home?" It is me Emma", she called. No one replied as she entered the house to a horrifying scene. Jefferson's daughter Grace was sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Her eyes were pure black and the sight made Emma go five shades whiter. She looked around the room and saw Jefferson up against the wall with claw marks in his face and body. His hat was torn and he looked badly hurt but what caught Emma's attention was something was dripping from the wall. Placing her finger on it she saw a wet red substance. To her horror it was blood, Jefferson's blood. On the wall this was written. _I'm Back._This couldonly mean one thing. The Shadow Goblin was alive and he had left a message for Emma to find. The only question was where was he going to strike next?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	2. A Shocking Vision

Chapter 2: A Shocking Vision

Silver Mist came in and saw Jefferson lying on the ground and she silently walked over to him. With a gentle lick from her tongue his wounds disappeared and he began to stir. Emma turned her attention to him as he awoke with a groan. "Golden One, what are you doing here?" he asked softly. Then his eyes went big from fear as his face went chalk white. "The monster is here he attacked my Grace", Jefferson said. Immediately getting up he scanned the room looking for his daughter. When he spotted her on the floor his face drained of whatever color he had left. "Oh no, not my Grace please not my Grace!" he moaned as he held her lifeless body in his arms. Tears poured down his face as he held her while Emma did her best to comfort him.

"Do not worry Jefferson once we capture the Shadow Goblin and vanquish him then we will get Grace back", Emma assured him. "Now I need you to get up and come back with me to the castle. We have much to prepare for", Emma said. Jefferson just nodded his head as he carried Grace to Emma's horse. They rode on back to the castle in silence as they thought about how to defeat the Shadow Goblin. Regina greeted them as Jefferson placed Grace in the guest bedroom while he watched over her.

"It can't be true", Regina said in a scared tone.

"It is true my love, the Shadow Goblin is back", Emma said as she sharpened up her sword.

"But how you and the Golden Flower destroyed him almost two years ago", Regina stated.

"I know but he must have found another way to come back", Emma said. "Once Jefferson calms down I am going to ask him what happened when the Shadow Goblin took Grace's soul. Maybe there is a clue as to what he is planning", Emma stated. "But first thing is that we need to send a message to all the villages. Tell them to keep all children indoors and surrounded by light. Don't leave them unattended even for a second", Emma said.

"Alright I will get some fairies to send the messages", Regina said.

"And I will contact the dwarfs for extra protection in the villages and contact Red to see if her and her wolf friends can help protect the children", Emma said. They got right to work while Regina was talking to the fairies. Emma was contacting the dwarfs and Red for extra protection around the nearby villages. Word soon spread of the need to protect the children and all of them were kept under a close eye and surrounded by light. Regina was rocking baby Henry to sleep as worry filled her entire body. This monster was loose again. The very same creature that almost took Emma from her and now is back to maybe harm her son. Well, Regina had her full powers and she knew how to use them. If this Shadow Goblin came near Henry or Emma, then she will send it back to wherever it came from. Emma was out in the training hall practicing her sword fighting as worry filled her up. She couldn't believe it. After she gave up practically her very life source to find out the Shadow Goblin had returned. What if she failed again and more children were killed. Grace's soul was already taken because Emma didn't get the job done. Well, she might have failed Grace but she would not fail the other children. She would destroy the Shadow Goblin even if she had to kill herself in the process. Just then her concentration was broken as a strange portal opened and Emma was tensing up for a battle. Stepping out of the portal was Monica and Lord Devin.

"Emma, we have missed you so much", Monica exclaimed as she rushed over to hug the young blonde.

"How have you been Golden One?" Lord Devin asked with a smile.

"Not good my friends, not good at all", Emma said sadly as she told them the disturbing news.

"That explains the disturbance we both felt", Monica said. Worry filled up her eyes but she put on a brave face. Emma invited them into the castle as they were greeted by Regina. Emma decided to check up on Henry because Silver Mist was watching over him. The little boy was fast asleep dreaming peaceful dreams. A smile came to her lips as she leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. Just then a flash of black smoke entered Emma's mind as she saw the Shadow Goblin sneaking into the palace and stealing Henry's soul. The vision was so strong that it knocked Emma out cold as she fell to the floor. Silver Mist being alarmed by what happened ran down the corridors to find Regina.

"Emma", she cried as she held the blonde in her arms. Lord Devin and Monica stood over them as they looked around the room.

Finally Emma came to and in a soft voice she said", He is after Henry, the Shadow Goblin is coming after is soul".

"When is he coming? Emma did you see when?" Regina asked as fear gripped her heart.

Emma's words made Regina's heart stop when the blonde said", He is coming now".

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Jefferson's Story

Chapter 3: Jefferson's Story

Regina's eyes went wide as she prepared for the nightmare to begin. The windows flew open as a gust of wind fell over the room. Causing all the lights to be blown out, leaving the gang in a pitch black room. Regina lit a fireball in her hand as it cast shadows while Emma drew her sword. Still shaken from her vision she watched and listened for any strange noises. Lord Devin got in front of Monica as he formed fireballs from his hands while Monica raised up her staff. Silver Mist got in front of Henry's cradle alert for any kind of attack. Just then they heard a low cackle enter the room as the voice bounced off the walls. "I'm baaack", the voice cackled with delight. The Shadow Goblin was here but they could not see him.

"Show yourself you coward!" Emma yelled into the darkness.

"Golden One it has been so long since our last fight. Hope this time you do a better job with destroying me", the Shadow Goblin teased.

"I beat you once and I will do it again", Emma vowed.

"I see the pretty Lady Monica and Princess Regina. How lovely to see you two again and Lord Devin and the flea bag Silver Mist. How nice indeed but wait I also see another person. A baby yes, I see a baby. How cute he is sound asleep in dream land. I wonder how his soul would taste it has been a long time since I took a baby's soul", the Shadow Goblin stated.

"You will never find out!" Regina screamed as she threw her fireball but it hit nothing but the curtain.

"Nice try Princess maybe you should leave magic to the professionals", the Shadow Goblin suggested. Just then two long, thin arms ran up the wall as they stood over baby Henry's crib. Silver Mist letting out a growl pounced at the wall but it made no difference for she could not attack a shadow. Instead she scooped up Henry in her teeth and pulled him out of the crib just as the hands were about to grab him. Lord Devin took a chance and hit the arms with his fireball. A sizzling sound was heard as the Shadow Goblin yelped out in pain. "This isn't over I will have that child's soul and I will set my master free", he shouted. Then like a puff of smoke he vanished into thin air. Henry awoke and began to cry as Regina picked him up and cradled him.

"Oh my baby my sweet Henry you are safe", Regina exclaimed.

"Thank you Lord Devin and Silver Mist for saving our son", Emma said in a grateful tone.

"You are welcome Emma", Lord Devin said with a bow.

"Anytime Golden One", Silver Mist said as she bowed to Emma. Emma walked over to her wife and son and held them tightly in her arms. She almost lost Henry so; she had to speak with Jefferson right away. Going down the corridor she went into the room where Grace was and saw Jefferson still wide awake watching over her.

"Jefferson I need to speak with you", Emma said softly. He looked up with an expressionless face as Emma said", The monster was here and he is after my son. Please Jefferson I need you to tell me about the time when he attacked Grace. If we find out how he came back then we can stop him and get Grace back. Please Jefferson I need your help", she said softly.

Blinking only once Jefferson said", It was about two days ago late in the evening. I just read Grace a bedtime story and tucked her in for the night. Kissed her goodnight and blew out the candle. Then I went to the kitchen and made me some hot tea and then that is when it happened. I heard Grace stirring so I went in to check on her and saw her having a nightmare. I walked over to her to wake her up and then the monster appeared. It attacked me and threw me against the wall and Grace tried to help me put she couldn't. He pushed her to the ground and knocked me out but before I blacked out I saw him leaning over Grace and hearing her scream. Then I woke up to find you at my house and Grace gone". When he was done with his tale a few more tears fell from his face.

"So, you said the monster showed up just as Grace fell asleep?" Emma questioned. Jefferson nodded his head and then Emma knew for sure how the Shadow Goblin had come back.

She turned to leave just to hear Jefferson say", Golden One". She turned in his direction to see him staring at her. "When you find the monster do not kill him but destroy him and get my Grace back", he begged.

"I will", Emma vowed and left him alone with his daughter. Emma walked into the library where the others were trying to find a way to stop the Shadow Goblin. "He is entering children's dreams and coming out when they wake up", Emma told him.

"Of course the Dream Realm that makes perfect sense now", Monica explained. "Since he feeds on fear dreams are a good way to open a portal", she said.

"So, how do we close this portal?" Regina asked.

"Simple I have to go to the Dream Realm and kill him there so he will not be able to come back", Emma explained.

"One problem Golden One", Monica said with a frown.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"In order to defeat the Shadow Goblin you cannot go to the Dream Realm", she said in a soft tone.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked once she saw the color drain from Emma's face.

"You see Regina there are different realms in each dimension. My realm as you may have guessed is the Nature Realm. I keep all forms of nature and the creatures in balance. Lord Devin is the leader of the Night Realm where he punishes evil beings and keeps darkness in balance. The Shadow Goblin comes from the Shadow Realm where all horrible monsters and creatures of imagination live to feast on the fear of humans. The Dream Realm is divided up where in the Dream Realm is mostly every good dream or idea or thought are made and stored. But there is a place where every fear, horrible thought, or idea is created and where fear is the most strongest and that is where the Shadow Goblin is hiding", Monica explained.

"So, where is this terrible realm?" Regina asked as fear entered her voice.

"I have to travel to the worst realm of all, The Nightmare Realm", Emma said as Lord Devin and Silver Mist both gave her fearful looks. Emma was too afraid but to save Henry she would literally have to face her own fears to protect the ones she loved. No matter the price.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Where Nightmares Dwell

Chapter 4: Where Nightmares Dwell

"No absolutely not I forbid it!" Regina cried sharply as she stormed out of the room.

"I have to Regina", Emma said as she followed Regina out into the hall. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as she tried to calm her down.

"I lost you once to that monster. I cannot lose you again", Regina sniffed as tears fell from her face.

"Don't worry I will come back and then Henry will be safe as will all children", Emma said softly.

"You promise to come back", Regina said firmly as she looked Emma dead in the eyes. They were full of fear and worry as Emma gazed into them.

"I promise my love I will return to you alive", Emma promised.

"You better", Regina said as she kissed Emma passionately on the lips as tears fell from their faces. Emma and Regina walked back into the room while the others watched over Henry.

"Emma I will go with you to the Nightmare Realm", Lord Devin told her.

"I appreciate that old friend but I need all of you to remain here to protect Henry. If the Shadow Goblin returns I will feel better knowing all of you were here protecting him", Emma said softly.

"Very well", he said. Emma looked down at her son who was sleeping peacefully and she gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you Henry never forget that", she whispered softly.

"I will be on guard at all times to protect your baby Golden One", Silver Mist vowed.

"Thank you my friend", Emma said gratefully. Lord Devin opened a portal and Regina handed Emma the golden flower ring she had given her so long ago.

"Last time when you were in great danger the Golden Flower came to your aid. Maybe she might come again to help us", Regina said softly.

"I will wear it just in case", Emma said as she slipped the ring on her finger. Taking one last look at her friends and family, Emma stepped through the portal. She walked down a dark path sword in hand. She listened to any sound to see if any attackers were nearby. So far everything was deathly quiet but Emma kept going. Suddenly out of the darkness a black creature with green eyes that looked like a mix between a wolf and a bear leapt at her. She raised her sword and struck the creature. It bared it's fangs at her as it bit into her arm. Emma yelled out in pain as more monsterous creatures attacked her. Swinging with all her might she fought off the monsters as they ran away. Wiping some blood from her mouth Emma continued walking on down the path.

"Welcome Golden One", came a voice. It was the Shadow Goblin and he had a huge grin on his face. "I see you are alone how brave of you or how stupid whichever you prefer", he cackled.

"Enough talk monster time for you to die for good this time", Emma growled. She lunged at him but with a snap of his fingers as black ooze fell on Emma. It wrapped around her body tying her up and going around her mouth.

"Foolish one this is my Realm and I make the rules", he cackled. "Now time to take you to meet my master and your permanent demise", he hissed. Emma let a scream as he hit her over the head and her world went black.

Author's Note: Sorry it was short the next one will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. The Shadow Goblin's Master

Chapter 5: The Shadow Goblin's Master

Emma awoke with a groan as she looked around the room all she could see was glass mirrors. Each mirror had a different creature or monster lurking inside them. She could hear cries of fear and screams ringing through the halls. "Ah I see our guest has finally woken up", said a velvet voice. Emma looked up and saw a beautiful woman sitting on a black throne chair. Her hair was a darkish-purple color that went all the way down to her feet with eyes a deep purple. Her skin was light lavender and she wore a long black dress that revealed some cleavage and it went down to her ankles. On her feet were black heels. She was a few inches taller than Emma with a very curvy body as she stared at Emma from her throne. "Welcome my name is Yasmine, ruler of the Nightmare Realm", she said in her velvet voice. Deep in the shadows the Shadow Goblin looked at Emma with a demonic grin.

"My name is Emma and I am here on a special quest", Emma said as she got to her feet.

"I know your name and I know why you are here. You may not remember but you and I have a very long history", Yasmine said sweetly.

"What do you mean? I never seen you before in my life", Emma asked in confusion. The Shadow Goblin giggled to himself as Emma glared at him.

"Yes, _you_ haven't but the Golden Flower has for she was my true love", Yasmine explained. "Many years ago I once ruled the Dream Realm and I met the Golden Flower when I was collecting dreams from young children. It was love at first sight and she would come and visit me making our love grow stronger. But one day she had to leave saying that there was a disturbance in the balance and she was the only one who could keep the balance. Out of love I let her go and she promised me she would return. But she never did and my heart was broken. I only cared about pain and misery so my kingdom became the Realm of Nightmares and I have been here ever since in mourning of my lost love. But two years ago I found the Shadow Goblin badly beaten from a battle by none other than my precious Golden Flower. He told me that he was the disturbance that took my beloved from me so many years ago. When he found out who I was I was about to finish him off for good. But I spared him because he told me that he would give me back my Golden Flower if I spared him. I agreed and then he told me all about you Emma and how you were the Golden Flower in human form and I knew I would have to find you. So, I made a deal with the Shadow Goblin he brings me you and I allow him a ticket back to the real world", Yasmine explained.

"How could you make a deal with this monster? Don't you know what he does? He steals souls from children and he tried to kill me not once but twice. Also, my love and my son along with the very people I care about", Emma said in disbelief.

"You have another love and you have a son?" Yasmine asked as her voice oozed with jealousy and anger.

"Yes, her name is Regina and my son's name is Henry. And I have even worse news you see I am just the Golden Flower in human form but I can't bring her back. We literally became separate beings two years ago and I have no idea where she is or how to find her", Emma said softly. Part of her felt sorry for Yasmine after all if Regina had disappeared for years and Emma couldn't find her then she too might have gone insane and done something stupid just to reunite with her. But still she could not allow the Shadow Goblin to leave the Nightmare Realm and return to the real world, she just couldn't.

"If you can't bring back my love then I will just keep you here with me forever and you may not be my true Golden Flower but you are part of her so I shall keep you until I find my true love", Yasmine said. With a snap of her fingers some black fines grabbed Emma's arms and legs holding her up in the air as her legs were spread apart.

"So, mistress will you still keep your end of the bargain?" the Shadow Goblin said in a soft tone.

"Yes, you have given me what I asked for so here is your reward", Yasmine said as she snapped her fingers opening a portal to the real world. "Now leave me and my beloved alone we have many years to catch up on", Yasmine said with a seductive grin.

"Yes, mistress", the Shadow Goblin said as he jumped into the portal.

"No!" Emma shouted as she struggled against her bonds.

"Don't fight this Emma I will make you very happy and soon you will forget about your other love and son", Yasmine said as she kissed Emma's lips. Emma squirmed as Yasmine's tongue entered her mouth. As her hand moved down Emma's pants as she pulled them down. Snapping her fingers Emma's shirt was taken off leaving the blonde naked before the Queen of Nightmares. Grabbing Emma's breast she began gently licking the nipple as her tongue traced along it while her teeth gently bit into it. Emma breathed deeply as she continued to squirm as Yasmine sent kisses along Emma's stomach. Licking her thighs and finally using her fingers to caress Emma's clit. Yelling out in pain as tears fell from Emma's face as she knew she had let all of her family and friends down.

A small tear fell from Emma's face as she softly whispered", Regina, Henry I love you". Unbeknown to Emma and Yasmine the tear fell on Emma's ring and it began to glow. Back in the real world dark clouds covered up the sky as lightening flashed in the sky. A portal opened and the Shadow Goblin appeared with his monsters and he began terrorizing the village. Lord Devin and Lady Monica went on down to defend the village. Leaving Silver Mist and Regina alone to defend Henry, as monsters climbed up the castle walls Regina threw fireballs down at them. But they continued to climb as Silver Mist stayed by the cradle fighting off any monsters that went near Henry's cradle. Henry wide awake began to cry as a snake like creature with batwings flew at him. Silver Mist caught the creature with her mouth and threw it out the window. Regina growing tired wished Emma was here. Just then she heard a gentle voice calling to her. _Regina, Emma is in great danger. You must come with me in order to save her, the voice said._

"But I can't leave Henry", Regina said feeling torn. Just then Jefferson burst through the door holding a sword. He sliced and diced the creatures as he scooped up Henry in his arms as him and Silver Mist took Henry someplace safer.

_ He will be safe with them. Now please hurry, Emma needs you, the voice said._

"Okay take me to her", Regina said and the last thing she remembered was being surrounded by a golden light and disappearing into thin air.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Monica's Sacrifice

Chapter 6: Monica's Sacrifice

While Regina was gone down in the square Lord Devin and Monica were fighting off the Shadow Goblin's beasts. A small rat creature with a scorpion's tale ran at Monica baring it's fangs. She zapped it with her staff and she continued fighting. Lord Devin was throwing fireballs at a snake bat creature turning it into dust. Rain poured down on them as lightning and thunder clashed in the skies. The Shadow Goblin sat on a small house roof and watched as men, women, and child ran in fear. He stuck out his tongue and licked the air. The fear was so thick he could actually taste it. Scanning the area he was looking for a target. Something easy to catch while he worked up energy for a chase as a cold smile came to his lips. How he remembered the good old days when he would lurk in shadows waiting for children. How their innocents eyes were turn scared as their smiles turned to shaky frowns. Their joyful laughter turn into petrified shrieks of horror. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this very much. Finally his eyes landed on two children a boy and girl. The little girl had tripped and the boy was trying to help her up. "Got you", the Shadow Goblin hissed. He jumped from the roof and landed before the two children. "Hello children I am your worst nightmare come to life", he said in a sweet tone. Glancing from the boy and girl he licked his lips. The girl let out a scream and was too scared to move but the boy jumped in front of her and shielded her from the Shadow Goblin's view.

"Go away monster or else", the boy said hiding his fear. He held up his tiny fists like he was going to fight the Shadow Goblin.

"Oh good a fight I so love it when my prey fights back. Much more satisfying in my opinion", he said. He leapt at the children but a vine wrapped around his waist and yanked him back.

"Run children!" shouted a voice. It was Lady Monica and the boy pulled the girl up and ran for cover. Growling with rage the Shadow Goblin broke free of the vines and glared angrily at Monica.

"You will pay for meddling with my affairs Monica!" the Shadow Goblin hissed.

"Do your worst Goblin I am not afraid of you", Monica said in deviance. She raised up her staff and a white light came out hitting the Shadow Goblin straight on the chest. Yowling in pain it only increased his anger. With lightning like speed he ran toward Monica. Using her magic she brought vines to tie him up but he broke free.

"Your pathetic vines are no match for me Monica!" he shouted.

"Try this on for size then", Monica snapped and stomped her foot creating a small quake causing the Shadow Goblin to fall to his knees. Then swinging her arms around she conjured up a tornado that sent the Shadow Goblin flying into a tree. Snarling he ran at full speed and grabbed Monica by the neck. Gasping for air she dropped her staff as the Shadow Goblin's grip tightened.

"Time to finish you off for good", he snarled. With one final stroke he drove his claws straight through Monica's chest and tossed her to the ground. "Die Monica I have won", he said with a cold grin.

"Monica!" Lord Devin screamed as he ran toward her side. Blasting the Shadow Goblin with a fireball sending the creature soaring, leaving Devin and Monica alone for the time being. He looked at her wound and saw her chest oozing with the blood. Her eyes were soon dimming as she gazed up at him.

"Protect Henry we promised Emma and Regina. Never stop fighting and remember my love I will always love you", she said with a smile as she brought her hand to his cheek. Then her smile faded as her eyes rolled back and with a groan her hand fell to the ground. Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no Monica come back to me come back. Wake up no please no", he wailed. He held her lifeless body as he gently kissed her lips. Then his eyes turned pitch black as his blood began to boil. "Shadow Goblin you are **Dead**!" he screamed as a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. He set Monica down on a patch full of flowers under an apple tree. Then he closed her eyes and with a deathly glare picked up his sword and went looking for the Shadow Goblin.

Author's Note: I know this another short chapter. It was going to be longer but this idea seemed better. I will post the next chapter tomorrow so please enjoy and review.


	7. Love Reunited

Chapter 7: Love Reunited

Emma was pinned to the ground while Yasmine lay on top of her. "You are so beautiful just like my Golden Flower", Yasmine said as her tongue traced Emma's collarbone.

"Let me go I will never love you", Emma said as she struggled to get free.

"It doesn't matter my sweet for you will learn to love me", Yasmine said as she kissed Emma again. Just then a bright light appeared through the darkness and Regina appeared before them. Her chocolate brown eyes grew cold when she saw a strange woman kissing her Emma, her Emma that didn't have any clothes on. The blood in her veins boiled as her nostrils flared.

"Get your disgusting lips off my wife!" she yelled as she threw a fireball at Yasmine. Yasmine was sent flying as she was thrown against the wall. Regina ran over to Emma's side and with a snap of her fingers Emma had her clothes back on. "Unbelievable I leave you alone for a few minutes and already some little tramp has you out of your clothes", Regina snapped while pulling Emma up.

"Trust me sweetheart I wanted to keep my clothes on", Emma said with a shy grin. "Where is Henry is he okay?" Emma asked as fear appeared in her eyes.

"He is with Jefferson and Silver Mist", Regina said. "I am just glad you are safe", she said as she pulled Emma into an embrace as they shared a kiss.

"No Emma belongs to me!" Yasmine shouted as she got to her feet. Her eyes were flashing as she raised up her staff creating shadows everywhere. "My creatures of darkness kill the brunette!" she screamed. The shadows obeyed as they swarmed over to Regina but the brunette wasn't going down that easily. Fireballs flashed in her hands as she sent them flying toward the creatures. Once the fireballs made contact there came a sizzling sound and the creatures let out screams of agony. Then they were turned to dust but more took their place. Emma grabbing her sword slashed the creatures necks open as purple ooze spilled on the floor. Yasmine was growing angrier by the second as she watched Emma and Regina fight off her monsters.

"Enough games I will destroy both of you. If I can't have my true love then neither should anyone else!" Yasmine screamed. Grabbing her staff she lunged at Emma with murderous intentions. Emma with her sword fought off Yasmine while Regina was dealing with her creatures. "You could have been my Queen of Nightmares Emma. I would have given you anything your heart desired but you chose your Regina. Now you shall pay dearly", Yasmine said as she zapped Emma with purple lightning.

Emma dodged as she replied", You are right I would always choose Regina and my son. They are my heart and soul. My reason for fighting against dark forces and I am truly sorry for what happened to you. But that gives you no right to destroy my world and wreck everyone else's happiness", Emma said as she swung her sword at Yasmine. Yasmine pulled the sword away and knocked Emma to the ground. A small purple lightning bolt appeared in Yasmine's hand as she was about to finish Emma off.

"Goodbye Emma enjoy the afterlife", Yasmine said.

"No!" Regina screamed but Yasmine's creatures held her back and Regina watched in horror as her beloved was about to die right before her eyes. Emma stared Yasmine in the eyes showing no fear as she knew her life was about to be over. Just then a golden light filled up the room causing all of Yasmine's creatures to dissolve.

"Who dares try to defy me?" Yasmine asked angrily.

"I do", answered a gentle voice. A golden sphere came upon the ground and out of the sphere stood a woman. Her hair was long and golden that was held in a ponytail but reached all the way down to her feet. The woman's eyes sparkled like green emeralds and her face a silky white color. Her dress was pure white and it flowed all the way down to her feet but showed some cleavage. On her feet were golden sandals and on her right hip was a silver sword and in her left hand was a golden shield. Walking with grace she stepped out onto the ground and walked toward Yasmine. As she walked a trail of golden flowers was left behind. "Hello Yasmine, my love it has been a long time", the woman said with a smile.

"I don't believe it, Lucinda you are alive" Yasmine said in disbelief.

"Yes, my love I am alive and I have come back to you", Lucinda said as she hugged Yasmine in a tight embrace. Regina pulled Emma away from Yasmine and the two women looked in awe as the magical beings were reunited. But one thought entered both their minds. Could the Golden Flower melt Yasmine's dark heart and if not then how would they stop her?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. A Promise Fulfilled

Chapter 8: A Promise Fulfilled

His Monica was gone forever. That monster that horrible cold blooded monster, he killed his precious Monica. Lord Devin's eyes were blank as tears fell from his face. He remembered the first time he met Monica so many years ago. Flashback:_ A young woman was hiding in the forest muttering some words and just then a farmer's crops grew as if by magic. The happy farmer and his wife began picking ripe, juicy tomatoes, and crisp lettuce, and all sorts of vegetables. The mystery woman smiled at her work and began walking back to her enchanted forest. Just then a dark portal appeared and out stepped a very young Lord Devin. Even after so many years he only aged by maybe two years for when he met Monica he hardly aged. "Who are you Dark One and what are you doing in my dimension?" Monica asked as she prepared to fight._

_ "Easy my lady I am merely here to see the beauty of this dimension. Even Dark Ones as you so gently called me can enjoy some form of beauty. By the way my name is Devin, Lord Devin", he said with a bow._

_ "My name is Monica and as long as you don't cause any mischief I would gladly show you my realm", Monica said with a smile. Ever since that fateful day Lord Devin fell head over heels in love with Monica. Whenever he could he would sneak away just to see her. End Flashback_

Now she was gone his beautiful Monica. So beautiful with the kindest heart he ever knew. Never harmed an innocent person, only wanting to help and now her reward was a dirt nap for eternity. His fist clenched in anger as he began searching for the Shadow Goblin. Monica's death would not go unavenged he will personally make sure of that. In the distance he heard a baby crying and knew that the Shadow Goblin would not be far behind. He walked toward the castle as he walked up the stone steps. The crying got louder and louder as he made his way through the corridors. Opening a door he saw Silver Mist growling and snarling as the Shadow Goblin tried to get through her to Henry. Jefferson was in the corner holding baby Henry in one arm and holding a sword in one hand. His eyes were burning with anger for he remembered what this monster did to his daughter. "Shadow Goblin!" Lord Devin yelled. The monsterous beast turned toward him with a demonic grin. "You and I have unfinished business", Devin hissed flashing his sword.

"Oh are you upset because your precious Monica is gone. Would this be a bad time to tell you that she had a lovely scream", the Shadow Goblin cackled. Devin lunged at him with such anger as his sword slashed into the Shadow Goblin's arm. Shrieking out in pain his eyes turned black as he struck Devin with his claws.

"Get Henry out of here! I will deal with him!" Devin yelled as he dodged the Shadow Goblin's attack giving Silver Mist and Jefferson time to escape.  
"You are only delaying the inevitable I will have that child's soul and all the other souls of the children. Terror and fear will reign supreme and I will be unstoppable", the Shadow Goblin cackled.

"Over my dead body", Lord Devin growled. The Shadow Goblin pounced on him and slashed into his chest. Blood poured down his body as the Shadow Goblin licked some of the blood off.

"Monica's blood was sweeter", the Shadow Goblin said with a grin. Growling with rage he kicked the creature off of him. The Shadow Goblin crashed in a wall having a bookshelf fall on top of him. Without hesitation Lord Devin grabbed the beast by the throat as a fireball formed in his hand.

"This is for Monica, you cold-hearted demon!" then with a cry of rage the Shadow Goblin burst into flames. Devon stood there in utter silence as white lights circled around him as the souls of all the children went back to their bodies. Jefferson was in the hallway when he saw his daughter Grace running toward him. Placing baby Henry in Lord Devin's arms he ran and scooped up his precious child and held her tightly in his arms. Lord Devin placed the baby back in his crib as a small smile came to his lips. Henry had settled down and soon drifted off to sleep. He was safe and Lord Devin had kept his promise to Monica. If only he could have her back in his arms once again.

"Devin", a voice called. Turning around standing before him was Monica alive and well. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I knew you could do it", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Monica, my sweet Monica, I got you back", he cried. "I love you oh Monica I love you so much", he cried as tears fell from his face. He kissed her lips and held her tight. Determined not to lose her ever again, that was one promise he would not break.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Redemption

Chapter 9: Redemption

"You left me all alone. Why didn't you come back why?" Yasmine asked as she pulled away from Lucinda.

"I wanted too but after my battle with the Shadow Goblin most of my power was gone. So, I created a human form and became Emma. Once I was strong again and we both vanquished the Shadow Goblin I was able to make Emma a separate person", Lucinda explained.

"But why didn't you come back for me. I waited forever for your return but you never came", Yasmine cried as shed tears.

"Forgive me my love I tried too but by the time I found your realm you were gone. I thought you died or had forgotten me so I became the ruler of the Dream Realm. Yet, I still searched for you and when I felt the same disturbance so long ago I went off to find Emma. Instead I found Regina and brought her here where I found you", Lucinda told her gently. "Why did you set the Shadow Goblin free he is a monster that almost killed me and not to mention caused so much pain? Why would you let him go back to the real world?" Lucinda asked.

"Because he said that he could find you and bring you back to me so that is why I made the deal with him", Yasmine said.

"You did it for me?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes, I would do anything to get you back!" Yasmine shouted.

"Even unleash a horrible monster on an innocent world knowing all the destruction he would cause", Lucinda asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way I just wanted you back in my arms. I had no choice", Yasmine cried.

"Wrong Yasmine, you could have chosen not to make that deal", Lucinda said crossing her arms. "The Shadow Goblin tricked you because he offered you something he knew you wouldn't refuse. You must stop him Yasmine and find a way to make things right", Lucinda said.

"You are right Lucinda I never should have made that deal. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused but I will fix it", Yasmine said. Just then the Shadow Goblin weakened and badly beaten appeared on the cold ground.

"Please Mistress send me back", he said his voice barely a whisper.

"No, you have caused enough damage I will never let you go back", Yasmine said. With a flick of her wrist she trapped the Shadow Goblin in a mirror so he would never bother anyone again.

"Good work Yasmine I knew there was some good left in you", Lucinda said with a smile.

Yasmine kissed Lucinda and said "Just promise never to leave me again".

"I promise my love", Lucinda said. Then the two women turned toward Emma and Regina with a smile.

"Forgive me you two I promise to repent for my misdeeds. My first way is sending you home and pray that someday you will forgive me", Yasmine said. In a flash Regina and Emma were standing outside their castle and ran inside to find their son and friends. Henry was sound asleep while Silver Mist was sleeping by his crib. Lord Devin was holding Monica in his arms and Jefferson was hugging his daughter. Later that night everyone returned to their homes leaving the two ladies alone.

"Do you really believe Yasmine will change?" Regina asked as she watched Henry sleep.

"Love makes people do anything", Emma said as she held her wife.

"Yes, it does", Regina said with a smile as she kissed Emma's lips.  
Epilogue: Emma and Regina still rule their kingdom in peace. Monica and Devin are still married and still keep their realms in balance. Jefferson still lives with his daughter Grace and keeps in touch with Emma and Regina. Yasmine and Lucinda still rule the Realm of Dreams and Yasmine does good by keeping the Shadow Goblin trapped in the Realm of Nightmares. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and till next time.


End file.
